Peint
Peint is one of the main protagonists of The Divine Stone series and is a member of Team Tristan Appearance Peint is a young teen boy with a decent build. He has semi long black hair, parted off to the left side, with bangs covering most of his forehead. He usually wears a beige-ish beret on his head. He has slightly slanted down eyes with big black pupils and light skin. He sports a thin beige t-shirt with black toned sleeves, and a collar held together by a button in the middle. He has a sash going along from his left shoulder to his waist with a little pouch on the front and sword holster on the back. He also has jeans, divided by knee pads with the top half being black and the bottom beige with a belt on too. Finally he wears regular black sneakers with straps. Personality Peint is a very laid back, calm and sometimes earnest person. He has a very kind heart, usually caring very much for people that're close to him and people in need. He can be very quiet and closed off from people, regularly enjoying time alone to draw, train or sit outside and watch the sky. He's mostly an optimist, looking for the right when things go wrong in a situation,though he is a logical thinker too. When Peint wants something to get done, he makes sure it's done right, and in the right way. Sometimes he can give off a cold vibe from being blunt in some situations but deep down he really does care what other people have to say about him and what they think about him. He seems to really enjoy humor too, usually looking for any chance to make a snarky joke to ease the mood of conversations. Peint is extremely serious when he puts his mind to something or when something needs to get done, often getting into the zone of working and not paying attention to anything else. He values hard work and wants the people around him to work just as hard, especially since his main goal is survival. He can be encouraging. Often picking up Paco to try over and over again when he's close to giving up on something. Peint does not respect those who harm others, he has a temper when it comes to things like that and will go to any length to make people pay for their wrongdoings. He truly cares about the small amount of people he has in his life, and values them to the fullest especially since he lost both his parents at a young age and only has his cousin and pet to keep him company. Deeply inside Peint is very afraid, afraid to let down those he cares about because he's always grown up being the oldest and having to take on the parental and role model role for his little cousin; so he wants him to be a good and strong person like he dreams to be. Though this can lead Peint to think lesser of himself when he doesn't have a plan for a situation or doesn't have a way to keep his family out of harm,he thinks that if he can't protect anyone,no one can. Which is a reason he took up the challenge of putting the Divine Stone back together. Even with his leadership skills that doesn't keep him from being afraid in situations where he's expecting to be the guy who solves everything. Gallery Abilities Overall Abilities: '''Peint has many outstanding abilities to make up for his lack of powers like his cousin. In the story his feats are nothing to be laughed at. Peint can easily be put as one of the strongest characters in the story so far. * '''Swordsmanship: '''At a young age, Peint was taught by his father the art of swordsmanship before he passed and has been training and getting better at it ever since, He has enough strength to eliminate Specters with one swing, and easily bury his sword into hard rock. Peint takes pride in his abilities to handle the sword and won't hesitate to take action when things go south. * '''Speed: Peint can be very fast at times, which is astounding to witness especially with the huge blade he has. * Reflexes and Reaction TIme: 'Peint has shown to be very resilient when it comes to tracking the movements of opponents and can hold his own in a fight while dodging multiple attacks with ease Equipment/Items * 'Tanso: 'Peint's signature giant sword. He named it himself after first receiving it by his father, He carries it around in his sword holster in his sash. * [[Sash|'Sash]]''': '''Peint wears a beige sash across his shoulder and it has a pound in the front for storage. usually for small items Trivia * Peint was and still is an o.c created by Markanine for his animations, and was chosen to be in the story after he was designed * Peint used to have a much more different sword. It being thinner and only having a one edged blade